


Time Has Come

by Juneblue1236



Category: Hammertime, Homestuck, boarding school AU - Fandom
Genre: Alpha kids - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Beta Trolls/Kids, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juneblue1236/pseuds/Juneblue1236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really wanted to write boarding school stuff.<br/>is that too much?<br/>THIS SOUNDS LIKE AN AMAZING WAY TO PUT SHIPS TOGETHER<br/>ima cry ok i’m done now the actual story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write boarding school stuff.  
> is that too much?  
> THIS SOUNDS LIKE AN AMAZING WAY TO PUT SHIPS TOGETHER  
> ima cry ok i’m done now the actual story.

**> Hey kid where are you?**

 

Your name is John Egbert and you are waiting out by the school gates for your dads old Toyota. Today is the day Alternia Boarding school becomes Co-ed! you can't wait until Jade gets here. You've missed her very much. You hadn't seen her since around the 5th grade when you moved away. The day before you moved away you two skipped school and ran around town trying to do as many things together as possible. Before it was time to go you both went in to see Con-Air at an old movie theater. When the movie ended both of you were in tears.

“Yo, Egderp. Where’s the fire?” 

You heard Dave’s voice coming from behind you. You turn to see your shade wearing pal. 

“What do you mean?- Oh! sorry that I didn't wake you up where you planning on doing anything this morning? I just thought,since we stayed up so last night you wouldn't want me to wake you up at the ass-crack of dawn.” 

He smiled a little.

“Nah no problem there, it was just a little weird to wake on my own fairly early.”

“What do you mean fairly early? It’s like noon.”

“Well excuse me princess, but its fairly early to me. Anyway what were you doing up so early? Jade wouldn't come till around, well, now.”

“I dunno. I woke up around 6 am and I thought eh, sleep is for losers and was screwing around till everyone else woke up and I could get breakfast.”

“That must have been really stupid.”

You shrugged and turned around just in time to see an old Toyota pull up to the schools drive way and coming ever so slightly to the schools gate.

“Holy shit, they’re here.”

you said in a very excited voice.

“wait whoa whoa whoa wait….’They’? who is this they?” 

The tone of Dave’s voice gave away how confused he was. You hadn't told him that Jade wasn't the only girl coming, the Lalond twins would be accompanying her. Why? you don't really know. Jade hadn't specified why nor did she ever feel like talking about it so you never asked.

“Oh oops i guess it slipped my mind, the Lalonds are coming with her aha funny story-”

“oh oh funny story? NO john NO you have no, I, you, Why didn't you tell me?!”

Dave was Freaking out and you felt even worse about not telling him about them. You were only half lying about forgetting to tell him, when ever you would remember it was always really bad timing, but now its time for a flash back to when you first got here.


	2. Chapter 2

**> John: Have a painful, yet really painful flashback.**

Your name is John Egbert and you're a ‘bit’ early to your new school, which will soon be your home. You and your dad are in the main building with the schools dean Mr. Jack Noir. You have no idea how he even got the job because of all the principles and superintendents of any educational system this guy takes the cake as the most hostile looking guy ever. You are NOT exaggerating in any way, but as always your dad takes in stride. He’s acting like he’s known this guy since birth, not that your doubting it because your dad has crazy connections with tons of people.  
“Mr. Noir, me and my son of course arrived here a little early! wouldn't want to risk being late! am I right Jonathan?”  
He nudged you side like you would understand what he was saying.He had woken you up at an unholy hour of the night and drove you for 4 hours just to get here an hour early.  
“Well Mr.Egbert it seems we are on different pages because a little early would be about ten to five minutes early, but it seems you believe AN HOUR early is oh a little early- wait what I’m am I doing? am I actually arguing with you? now I’m an idiot.” He cursed under his breath.  
“HAHA Mr. Noir you are a riot! Amazing man! I’m very happy to leave John in your hands. I feel like your a man who understands kids these days and can really teach them a little something! A man with character too!”  
You weren't sure if you were seeing straight.  
You actually took your glasses off and rubbed them on your shirt in attempt to properly clean them but no, what you thought you saw wrong was actually correct.  
Mr.Noir was blushing.  
“M-mr.Egbert I could never, I mean, thank you, um…how about I get Mr.Droll in here and he’ll show you to your kids room?..there isn’t much to be done here.”  
“That sounds fantastic! Thank you very much Mr.Noir! Ya hear that John where going to see your room!”  
“yippee..”  
sounding as enthusiastic as having your dog die on your birthday(which is a thing that actually happened). Mr. Noir spoke through an intercom that you guessed was connected to the office’s outside and soon enough a pudgy little man came bounding threw the door.  
“Right this way Mr. Egbert! Hello Johnny boy!”  
You rolled your eyes at him but still retorted with a weak.  
“Good morning”  
He smiled and turned. For a man with small legs he can walk fast. Before you were done with saying good bye to Mr.Noir, He was out of the office area.  
“Come along now! Don’t wanna get lost on your first day here,yes?”  
“Of course not! Jonathan stop your dilly dallying and hurry along! We must not get to far from Mr.Droll.”  
You did as you were told and hurried over to your dad and Mr.Droll. He took you out of the Main building and into the student quarters which where a ways away let me tell you.  
“Here we are,the student building. It includes showers,bathrooms,a small library, and a small theater that is used for conversing! sometimes we show movies or the arts program performs plays, there bests are the One Acts, I do recommend watching the One Acts.”  
He pulled a key out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door. he quickly moved in and you and your father followed him.  
“Now lets see, hmm, Jonathan Egbert…”  
He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and put on some reading glasses.  
“..Ah, yes! Room A13. Third floor and down the hall. Right this way sirs!”  
He moved faster on stairs. way faster you pretty much tripped trying to catch up with him. It reminded you of an old joke. but now was not the time for jokes. You had to focus on catching up. Once you caught up they were already down the hall. You stopped at the top of the steps and looked down the stair case. there where five floors in this building. The first was for the commons and the theater and the second was for the showers,bathrooms and the library. The rest of the floors where for the dorms. The place was huge but it was a simple lay out so there was no way of getting lost even if you tried.  
“John? where did you go?”  
you heard your dads voice from the room.  
“I’m out here dad. don't worry i’ll be there in a sec I’m just looking around.”  
“there’ll be time for that later, come one in here son!”  
You walked down the hall and into the room and where met by your dad and Mr.Droll.  
“Well what do you think?! This must be pretty exciting!”  
You looked around. It was also very simple just a window a closet and two beds.  
WAIT. two beds? TWO! you weren't aware of this until now!  
“why are there two beds in my room?!”  
Mr.Droll answered.  
“Well, no student can have a room to himself. its not fair,and there isn't enough room for every to have there own room, well i mean there is bu-“  
“WELL THEN I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MY OWN ROOM!”  
you panicked.  
“John let Mr.Droll Finish.”  
“Thank you Mr.Egbert. As i was saying, unfortunately there isn't enough money for students to use the other building. Heating,gas,light,and all other things cost a lot of money for our school. I’m sorry but you’ll have to have a room mate.”  
You wanted to cry, you really did,but you didn't. Instead you looked to your dad who looked at you and gave you a small smile.  
“You’ll be fine, I’m sure you and your room mate will be best of friends!”  
You nodded but kept your somber face. you were afraid of your unknown room mate. What if he didn't like you? what if he was mean? what if he hit you? would it really be worth it? moving out of one school because you were afraid of everyone but Jade. being picked on for the dumbest reasons till the point of not wanting to be alive. having to put your best friend threw all of it. having to see her cry because, as the school board said ‘kids will be kids’.shrugging you away just because you weren't an athlete or had school spirit whatever that meant. because you were of no use to them. because you didn't understand what was so amazing about having a useless toy that would fade away in a month or so. or having the coolest shoes. or for gods sake, just for looking different. you were afraid your roommate would see all of this and more, but as to not worry your father anymore or put him threw anymore pain you nodded and accepted the fact that soon you will have a roommate.  
“Ok dad. How about we get my things out of the car. you need to get to work at some point today so we had better get stuff done soon!”  
You smiled and pulled your dad out to the car. Soon you had finished bringing things in to your room, tired and worn out, the day hadn't even begun and you were ready for bed.  
“knock knock”  
Mr.Droll and Mr.Noir had popped in at the doorway  
“The opening ceremony will start in about an thirty minutes and parents will starting to arrive. If you’d like you can take a break from setting things together and take a walk around campus!”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Mr. Hearts put up all the signs so you wont get lost seeing how spacey and weird your kid is.”  
More eye-rolls.  
“Oh Thank you for the offer, but I think I should get going….I’m sorry John.”  
“Dad, Don't even worry. I’ll manage! I’m ok I’ll just get lost and find my way back like a real man or whatever.”  
“that a boy! now come see me out!”  
You and your dad walked out where the car was parked and said your tearful good-byes. once you saw the back of the Toyota you knew there was no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it.  
> Creative criticism would help me a lot.  
> As you can tell I'm HORRIBLE at spelling and EVEN WORSE at grammer.  
> Send help.


	3. Chapter 3

**> John: Get acquainted with your new home.**

The rest of the day you spent walking around campus. You found out there was a lake near the forest. You found the mess hall,it was also pretty huge. You met the gym teacher and the arts teacher. Later you wandered around some sort of courtyard that had a fountain that had the weird angle spitting out water. Finally you ironed out the maze known as the main building.  
After you did all of that you were a bit tired so you decided to head back to the student dorm building. You bumped into a couple of kids and there parents. There was a very angry kid that wore a turtle neck, you nicknamed him Chip because it seemed like he had a HUGE chip on his shoulder. He had moved into the room right across from yours, and coming out of the same room was a weird looking kid that probably only looked weird because he had an pretty annoyed look on his face, you nicknamed him flippy because he kinda had a weird lisp that if you tried to do it your tong would flip around in your mouth. There was also this other kid who was in a wheelchair, you nicknamed him stud because he had a stutter that was kind of adorable, he reminded you of a small child in a way...you don't really know why. With him came a really tall kid who’s eyes where bloodshot, you nicknamed him stone. Stone and stud looked like really good friends already. they were sharing a room right next to yours. After making nicknames up for people you got really tired and closed the door to keep the noise of people throwing tantrums, crying, moving around, or laughing away from you as you let yourself close your eyes and drift off to dreamland. Everything went silent.  
Soon after you heard people moving around in your room. You thought it was probably your dad trying to prank you for taking a nap. and then you realized you weren’t at home and jumped awake. You were met by a pair of shades, a red shirt and a short man.  
“W-WA-WHAT IS HAPPENING”  
“shh Mr.Egbert! it’s a little too late at night to be screaming.”  
“Oh…sorry…but what exactly is happening?…”  
“well Mr.Egbert as promised you where to have a roommate so here he is! his parents was a very late on bringing him here so once he’s comfortable would you be able to give him quick tour of this building?”  
You looked at him with confusion. he wore sunglasses at night? ok….his name should be vamp, because you kinda thought he was a vampire even though that made no sense what so ever.  
“u-umm…y-y-yeah i’ll do my best, um, h-hello there my name is John,whats yours?..”  
you stretched your hand to him to give him a handshakein your attempt to be as polite and friendly as posable so he wouldn't have a reason to hate you.  
“…”  
He gave you a high five.  
“uh..ok..not much of a talker?”  
“oh! no i dont think so i tried making conversation with him earlier but he didn’t say anything. maybe he’s just nervous.”  
“whats your name?”  
you tried asking again but were retured with ellipsis.  
“OH! I think I have his name”  
he pulls another paper out of this coat pocket and put on his reading glasses.  
“This is Dave Strider. He doesn’t talk much…thats all it says….well anyway i must return to the office before Mr. Noir blows a gasket. I’ll check up on you guys tomorrow alright. if you need anything your floor councilors are down the hall, good night boys!”  
“good night Mr.Droll.”  
you where now alone with Dave. you trued to him and he looked like he smiled a little.  
“so um, just tell me when your r-ready and I’ll take you to the rest of the building…”  
He nodded and turned to his luggage. he started putting things away and soon you realized you hadn’t put things away yourself, so as he put things away so did you. He didn’t have many bags, but in the bags that he did have they were overloaded with weird selfies, jars, clothes, and what seemed to be music equipment. He had a smaller bag that had a laptop and a charger. He hung everything up and placed things together, soon it started to shape out and look like a room. Your things were up too. Although they were a bit more neat than Dave’s things, his things had more of his personality. He wasn’t afraid to put his collection of (looking at the jars closer) dead animals and embarrassing photos up, but you didn’t have the guts to take your stuffed bunny out of your luggage. You had a pretty big debate on bringing it here anyway and now that you did and after learning that you had to have a roommate you dont really feel conferrable taking the bunny out of the box. spacing out and thinking about how weird it would be to sleep without your bunny. Then there was a light tap on your shoulder.  
“OH SHIT!”  
You Dropped the box that held your bunny with a thud,and with it your bunny rolled out. Dave saw,it bent over,and picked it up. He handed it back to you and curved one corner of his lip up.  
“oh! Uh thank you Dave...h-how about we head to the showers now?”  
In your attempt to change the subject you even tossed your bunny, you'll apologize to her thoroughly later. You picked up your towel that was on your bed ,your clothes, and your other toiletries. Dave was already at the door way when you looked back up. He motioned his hand to move out and you followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need sleep....  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
